deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch. 3
Hey guys, no witty comments today before i post the next chapter....not feeling too good and ive been really depressed lately. Hope you enjoy :) Chapter 3: Black Is The New Insane We walked out of the equipment room, Plasma Cutters at the ready, when I got a R.I.G call. “Hello?” The screen was covered in static and not much could be seen. “Maybe when that thing turned on or something, it’s creating this interference.” John suggested. “Yeah, probably.” I tried adjusting the R.I.G’s signal, so I could get some contact when I heard her voice. “JR, You there?” I heard Jennifer’s voice saying. “Please tell me you’re still alive.” “Jennifer, can you hear me?” I heard the panic leave her voice and she spoke again. “Yes, I can hear you, JR. What’s going on out there?” “Listen to me very closely, Jennifer….stay in the room at all times. Me and John are coming to get you, just don’t go anywhere.” “Ok, babe.” She nodded her head. “I love you, JR.” “I know. I’m coming for you, Jennifer.” I shut down the R.I.G Link and looked over at John. “How long?” “I don’t know, the living complexes are on the other side of the colony….probably a few hours if we rush over there.” His eyes looked like he didn’t believe what he was saying. “Is there a faster way to get there?” I looked at the map on John’s R.I.G map holo. “What about there?” I saw a route that seemed to go directly to the living complexes. “We can’t go that way. It’s not safe.” “Why the fuck not?” I said, trying not to lose my cool. “Because going that way would make us cross paths with that thing out there.” He showed me in the holo where that structure was. “We don’t know what that thing is yet and if it’s dangerous.” “That creature that was in there is dangerous and we still don’t know where it went. We have to take the risk, John.” “JR, What’s gonna say if that thing isn’t gonna mess with our head or kill us or something like that? “Listen, we need to do what we can, as best we can, for now. We need to get to her first, and then, we need to fucking find a way out of here.” “How are we going to get out of here, JR? Do you have a ship here, do you even own one? How in the fuck are you supposed to get off this rock?” “That gunship landed somewhere, we’re gonna find it and leave here.” John looked at me like I was crazy and was about to say something when we heard a screech from behind us. “What the Fuck?” We turned, readying our plasma cutters and what we saw we couldn’t comprehend. It walked on its hands and looked like it had some type of a tail with a blade at the end of it. To be honest, it looked like a human scorpion. “John, what do we do?” I never took my eyes off of it, and aimed the Cutter in its direction. “I don’t know, JR….” Just then, it jumped from the ground to the side of the building with amazing speed. I aimed at it again, pulled the trigger and sent the bolt of energy shooting towards it. I hit it in the arm and took it off cleanly but somehow it was still moving. “John, what do we do now?” I said, looking at him. “Just Keep Shooting!!” I turned around and saw that thing that killed the guy with the blue ring. “John, There!!” I began to just pull the trigger and start firing. They were surrounding us, more and more and more just kept coming. I pulled out the Rivet gun and stuck a few to the wall but it was hardly doing anything to stem the tide of these things. “John, What Do We Do?!?!?” I screamed. “Take As Many With Us As We Can!!!!!” He said, firing his Cutter wildly. I closed my eyes and accepted the inevitable, and thought of Jennifer for one last time….When my head started to pound and the voice came back again. ‘You are Important, JR, you are the one to destroy this Marker. You will not die now.’ I screamed because of the utter pain from my head and opened my eyes to see the rock Jennifer gave me raising in the air, tethered only by the lanyard around my neck. The rock glowed blue and began to shine a brilliant light which pulsated like the structure the Gunship dropped off. “JR, What the Fuck?” John looked at the rock and at me when he noticed I was levitating off the ground as well. “JR!!!!” All I felt was the blue light and the pulses, seconds between each one. I felt completely at peace and it was in this peace that I heard the voice again. ‘You must stop this new Red Marker…..these things are called Necromorphs…..You Must Make Us Whole Again.’ The light pulsed faster and faster until it disappeared and I started to fall to the ground. “JR!!” I felt myself slowing down and hitting the ground softly. “JR, talk to me, man….” ‘You must be cautious, now they know of the existence…..Protect yourself at all costs.’ I opened my eyes slightly and saw myself bathed in a blue-ish light, the stasis shot that John used to catch me. “What happened?” I managed to get out of my mouth. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you and it actually happened to you.” “I lifted off the ground? Like totally off the ground?” I stared at John in disbelief as he was recalling the events to me that happened after we were surrounded by those things the voice told me were Necromorphs. “Yeah, it was that thing around your neck. Whatever it is, it saved our ass because we were fucked.” “What did it do to them?” I looked around and found no traces of the creatures anywhere. “I don’t know, it just pulsated blue and out and they all turned into nothing. Where did you get that from?” “Jennifer gave it to me…..she found it yesterday and gave it to me this morning.” I took it out of my shirt and held it in my hands, looking at it. “Well, whatever it was, saved our ass…so, lets not question it.” “Good idea…help me up.” John got me to my feet and I picked up my plasma cutter on the floor. “So, now what?” John asked me. “We keep moving…towards Jennifer…come on….” Category:Blog posts